flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
Lola
Lola is a pale torbie and white she-cat with amber eyes. She is currently a Loner, the daughter of Nina and Bandit, and the sister of Falcon Of Quick Flight. Lola is quite unlike her sister, a cat who is willing to hold her ground and take risks. But she's still sweet like her sister, but more fiery than her, but usually rude and blunt. She's known for her terrible den that often floods. Description Appearance Lola has sleek and short fur, that's always very well-groomed and fairly thick. Her fur isn't the easiest to groom, but she prides in her beautiful coat and grooms it as often as possible. Lola is a pale torbie she-cat, covered in pale ginger-brown and silver patches with mackerel tabby stripes. Unlike her sister, Lola is primarily white, her muzzle, front legs, belly, hind legs, chest, and throat being a snow-white. Her fur clings tightly to her well-shaped and thin body, and often has shine to it. Her pelt is very soft to the touch, like touching a cloud if possible. Lola's bone structure is fairly thin, but not very delicate like most she-cat's. She has a fairly muscular build, but doesn't look super bulcky, in fact, she looks thin and pretty, as if she isn't a threat. Lola has larger and powerful lungs and longer legs, making her a fast cat with great endurance. She has a smaller, finely shaped head on smaller-sized shoulders. After her lungs, her stomach caves in slightly, giving her a curvy shape. Despite being fairly skinny, she eats more than a normal cat, but burns it all off. Lola has a very cute nose that stands out on her white muzzle, it's pale pink in color, much like her soft and gentle paw-pads. She has very sharp claws of an average length, and fairly sharp white teeth. Character Lola is known for being a sweet and spicy cat, having a big heart yet quite the daring side. Towards her friends, she seems like a polite she-cat with manners and a happy personality. She volunteers to help her friends, and seems to be a shoulder to lean on, someone who will listen. But, her friends know her well, and are very aware of her fiery attitude that often covers up her sweetness Lola has a great taste of humor and adventure, being a very daring and rather blunt cat. She's quite sassy, only showing her sweetness to close friends and few lucky cats. Most see Lola as a pile of fun and energy who is quite blunt. She knows where fun is, and often leads a cat to it. She's known for sharp retorts that are often humorous and not always meant to be hurtful. Overall, she's a sweet and loving she-cat deep down, but she simply has a fiery outer shell. Skills Lola, practically living on her own since kithood, has fantastic survival skills, her fighting and hunting skills being phenomenal. She never really had anyone to learn from, so she simply learned from her mistakes, and she made many. Of course, there were the few generous loners who offered her tips, but Lola mainly learned on her own. Her sharp claws are the perfect weapons for both hunting and fighting, giving her a nice grip on her target. Her teeth are also fine tools, giving her a great grip as well. Her pale pelt occasionally helps Lola, but at times, it gives her away. Her smaller yet stronger build takes her enemies by surprise, giving her an advantage, while her speed helps her chase her target or flee from it. Lola's other notable skill is her tree-climbing abilities. Her sharp claws give her fantastic grip, while her strength allows her to heave herself onto branches. Being smaller and a lighter weight is also an advantage Lola has in climbing, allowing her to squeeze in between branches and not break them. Her shorter and sleek fur doesn't catch on twigs or branches, enabling her to climb comfortably with no worries. She also has reasonable balance. Life History Born to Nina and Bandit, Lola was a natural loner. Her sister, Orchid, had different interests in life, and preferred the company of other cats. Of course, the sisters stayed close throughout their kithood, but Lola was slowly pulling away from her family, excited for adventure and becoming her own cat. Bandit and Nina warned their daughters to never leave the den or their sights, but Lola was adventurous, and she wanted to see the world. Then, that fateful day came when Lola had the chance to sneak away while her parents watched over Orchid as she gained a case of Greencough. She took the chance, and fled at top speed without her parents noticing. She got to see all things she had been dying to see, such as meadows, trees, rivers, and eventually something she shouldn't have seen: other cats. They were rogues, not a loner like her, and attacked her on sight, nearly killing the she-kit, but her mother came to her rescue. There were three rogues, over powering Nina, but she eventually drove them off, near her own death. Just before they could enter their home, where Bandit and Orchid awaited their return, Nina fell to the ground and died from her wounds. The family was then atloss, and Orchid blamed her sister for their mother's death for the rest of her life. Bandit, on the other hand, didn't neglect his daughter, instead, he spiraled into a deep and terrible depression. No matter what the two kits did, they could never cheer up their father or make him eat. One the two she-kits turned the age of six moons, their father died, and all they had was each other. Lola tried to win back her sister's affection, but it never returned. The two she-cats ended up teaching themselves to hunt and battle, occasionally practicing on each other. Other than sharing a den, Orchid and Lola rarely interacted. They caugh their own prey, battled by themselves, and made their own friends. At the age of twelve moons, Orchid informed her sister she would be leaving, and left the very next day, leaving Lola alone. She lived by herself for moons, afraid of moving to the Loners and Rogues camp due to fear of other cats, since rogues killed her mother. Eventually, Lola grew confident with her battle skills and decided to move to the camp, and if any cat challenged her, Lola knew she would win. Roleplay Lola is first seen being distrurbed by the arguements from Shadow, Venomgaze, and Jaga, growing angry and licking her chest fur. Growing hungry, she goes hunting and catches a blackbird, eating it quickly and burying the bones. Venomgaze is first to scent her, wondering who she is. Lola returns to her den in her cool and composed trot, cleaning up her den before returning outside and grooming herself. It is revealed she prefers to keep herself clean, as she considers herself a pretty cat. Jaga scents her as well, and asks who she is, and Venomgaze asks as well. Lola introduces herself and explains that she's the sister of a petty an pretty Tribe cat, and uses her tail to flick some dirt out of her den, as her guests are tracking in dirt. Jaga, though he doesn't like her romantically, says he thinks Lola looks pretty, and since she's used to compliments, Lola simply replies with "thanks". It is revealed that she's ready to settle down and start a family, or more or less, find her family. Venomgaze introduces himself and Jaga, and Lola simply replies with "mhmmm", ready for the two toms to leave. When they leave, she goes to sleep. Shadow, having met Lola before, finds her and remembers her from the past, and peeks in her den and teases her, saying she's a fine looking cat in a taunting tone. Lola hisses at him and calls him an idiot, telling him to leave, and he does, chuckling at Lola. After Venomgaze and Jaga try sleeping with Shadow, they call him rude, and Lola laughs at them, saying it was their fault for making him made, since they entered his den without permission and tried hurting his friends and family. Lola asks if they have a deathwish, and Jaga says he just thinks he's cute, disgusting the she-cat. Venomgaze says he's Shadow's best friend, but Lola says they're obviously aren't, since rogues only have allies, and Shadow clearly isn't his. Jaga asks questions about Shadow, growing curious, but Lola snaps that she doesn't stalk him. Venomgaze grows angry, telling Lola not to talk to him like that, and attacks her, but Lola kicks him away and returns to her den. Venomgaze says he knows more about Shadow, but Lola knows he doesn't. A flaming tree ends up collapsing on Venomgaze, so Lola helps, ordering Jaga around and telling him to help her with the tree. They end up freeing Venomgaze, and he gets healed by a Medicine Cat. Lola burns her paws, and ends up licking them in pain. The next day, Lola approaches Venomgaze and says he gets to live another day. He tells Lola to shut up, so she leaves. She later finds him fighting with Jaga, and watches in amusement. Venomgaze snaps at her, demanding what she's looking at, and Lola simply replies sassily that she's being amused. She hunts for Venomgaze and later gives him water, and he actually thanks her. She says it wasn't a problem and goes to sleep. Lola later awakes, lying on her side and grooming her other side. Venomgaze ends up fighting with Bloodfur, disrupting her grooming by the noise. She angrily asks what's happening. Bloodfur had been telling Venomgaze to not be so rude to Lola while helping, but the tom attacked. Later, Bloodfur offers Lola a mouse after her den floods, since it is revealed that she's very skinny and starving. She refuses, amd Weston prowls over to Lola and starts flirting with her. Lola simply steps away and eventually flees while Weston argues with Jaga and Bloodfur over Lola. Pedigree Mother: Nina - Deceased, Residence Unknown Father: Bandit - Deceased, Residence Unknown Sister: Falcon Of Quick Flight - Living Relationships Family Falcon Of Quick Flight For the longest time, Lola and her sister didn't hit off well after the death of their parents. They generally fended for themselves but lived together, and rarely said a word to one and other. After they split up, Lola occasionally wondered about her sister and her safety, but she often pushed the thoughts away. But when she became extremely ill and near death, she became close to her sister after Shadow brought Lola to Falcon's tribe to be healed. They spent quite a bit of time with each other, and Falcon was heart-broken when her sister left. Lola often considers joining the Tribe to reunite with her sister, but constantly pushes the thought out of her mind. But do this day, she still calls her sister "Madame Pretty-paws". Friends Bloodfur Shadow Enemies Weston Lola finds Weston very very creepy, as he loves her for her good looks. She tires to avoid him at all costs, but tends to accidentally run into him left and right. She feels threatened by him, and fears that he may one day take advantage of her, so Lola often attacks him as soon as he comes into her sights. Love Interests Food Lola only loves food at the moment. Quotes Cameos *'Tribe Of Falling Stars' Images Life Image Character Pixels Lola.loner.png|Loner Category:Loner Category:She-cat Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Cats owned by Whiskers